


Sam Wilson Regrets Showing Bucky Azlyrics

by lovingandwandering



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingandwandering/pseuds/lovingandwandering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has the best/worst week of his life because of song lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Wilson Regrets Showing Bucky Azlyrics

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I feel like we need more positive sambucky out here, this is just for laughs and good times.

Sam has a very good reason for banning Bucky from talking to his baby cousins again. You see the last time Bucky was left alone with the teens they introduced him to Beyonce. And Bucky wouldn’t stop dropping her lyrics into every conversation.

This introduction started the best/worst week of Sam’s life. You see the Wilson family wanted to meet the boy who had been distracting Sam with his pasty ass. Somewhere along the night the couple lost track of each other and Sam regrets that decision to this day,you see the week following the cookout went something like this.

\------

Sam and Bucky quickly changed from their mission gear/tac into dress shirts and skinny jeans (bucky’s favourite activity is watching Sam’s ass in those jeans) because they had let Steve bully them into going dancing to release some stress.

Sam was trying his tie when Bucky hugs him from behind and start kissing down his neck. He grabs Sam’s ass for good measure, he leans forward and presses his lips to Sam’s ear, Sam turns around at this and looks at Bucky.

“Bucky no we have ditched Steve 4 times this month only we have to go,” Sam says.

“Bucky yes”

“No”

“Yes”

————

Two hours later and very late to club , clothes discarded Bucky snuggles into Sam’s neck he gets right up to Sam’s ear and whispers “took 45 minutes to get all dressed up and we ain't even gonna make it to this club.”

“Are those Beyonce lyrics?”

“Maybe,” comes a smug reply.

“You hung out with Michelle and Kelly at the barbecue didn’t you?”

“Maybe”

“You are totally gonna do this all the time aren’t you?”

“может быть”


End file.
